


in this summer we're just having fun

by delicatepetals



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatepetals/pseuds/delicatepetals
Summary: Sejun dan Byungchan dititipin anak Seungwoo dan Seungsik karena mereka mau liburan berdua, terlihat biasa saja bukan? Padahal ada satu masalah, anak Seungwoo dan Seungsik gak pernah suka sama Sejun.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Choi Byungchan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	in this summer we're just having fun

Musim panas telah tiba. Jika kalian mendengar kata musim panas, apa yang muncul di benak kalian? Pantai? Matahari yang terik? Liburan keluarga yang menyenangkan? Pastinya banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan saat musim panas tiba. Buah-buahan dan tumbuhan juga sedang tumbuh saat itu. Benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk memanjakan diri.

Seperti saat ini, Sejun sedang bersantai di apartemennya dengan sebuah buku didepannya dan juga pulpen di sela-sela jarinya sedang mencatat _to do list_ untuk musim panas kali ini. Sudah banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia lakukan berdua dengan pacarnya, Byungchan, tapi mereka berdua terlalu sibuk musim semi kemarin. Dan di musim panas ini, mereka akan bersenang-senang, pikirnya.

“Ngapain, kak?” tanya Byungchan yang melihat pacarnya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

“Bikin _to do list_ ,” jawab Sejun singkat. Byungchan mengangguk kemudian mendekati tubuhnya ke buku didepan Sejun.

“Buat apa?” tanyanya lagi, mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sejun menghela nafas panjang, “jadi gini,” katanya. “Musim semi kemarin kita sibuk banget kan, ya kamu tau sendiri lah gimana sibuknya kita. Dan selama itu aku selalu pengen jalan-jalan sama kamu ke banyak tempat. Dan sekarang, berhubung kita berdua dapet jadwal libur, kenapa gak kita pake buat seneng-seneng aja? Hitung-hitung gantiin capek selama musim lalu,” lanjut Sejun.

Byungchan mengangguk-angguk paham, “bagus sih ide kamu.”

Sejun tersenyum bangga, “oh jelas, Lim Sejun.”

“Oh iya,” ujar Sejun membuat Byungchan yang ada disebelahnya kaget. Byungchan dengan reflek memukul lengan Sejun, “bisa gak gausah ngagetin!”

Sejun yang merasakan sakit dilengannya meringis, pukulan Byungchan tidak pernah tidak sakit. “Hehe, itu… aku keinget sesuatu,” ucap Sejun. Byungchan menaikkan satu alisnya, “apaan lagi?”

“Kapan terakhir kali kita ngelakuin _itu_?” Byungchan tersedak mendengarnya. “Gak tau, gak inget,” jawabnya.

Sejun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Byungchan dan menempatkan bibirnya tepat disebelah telinga Byungchan, “sekarang yuk.”

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela gorden membangunkan Byungchan dari tidur nyenyaknya. Entah kapan dia merasa setenang ini setelah bangun tidur. Biasanya ketika alarm berbunyi dia akan langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan mandi secepat kilat, membeli roti di toko roti ditengah perjalanan dan memakannya menuju jalanan ke kantor.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terbangun dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan tangan Sejun yang masih melingkar dengan erat dipinggangnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukannya, dan kemarin malam rasanya seperti membalas dendam kepada waktu yang membuat mereka tidak mempunyai waktu berdua.

Jika Byungchan akan selalu terburu-buru ke kantor dan dipertemukan dengan berkas yang banyak, Sejun lebih parah lagi dari dirinya. Sejun hanya akan pulang seminggu sekali, atau dua hari sekali jika kasus-kasus yang sedang ditangani olehnya sedang sedikit, atau baru menang di pengadilan. Entah mengapa bulan-bulan yang lalu banyak sekali orang yang membutuhkan bantuan pengacara, dari masalah kecil sampai yang amat sangat penting.

Byungchan tersenyum menatap wajah Sejun yang sedang berkerut. Entah karna terlalu banyak pikiran, atau Sejunnya sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang. Byungchan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Sejun dan memberikan kecupan pada kening Sejun. Dirasakannya pelukan Sejun dipinggangnya mengerat. Byungchan terkekeh, “aku ngebangunin kakak, ya?”

Sejun menggeleng, “lagi.”

“Lagi apanya?”

“Ciumnya, lagi.”

 _Cup_. Ciuman di kening, seperti yang diminta.

 _Cup_. _Cup_. Ciuman di pipi kanan dan pipi kiri.

 _Cup_. Ciuman dibibir.

Tadinya Byungchan hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kecupan, tapi Sejun mulai membalas ciumannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Byungchan mendorong Sejun yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya, “yang tadi malem masih sakit, kak.”

Sejun tertawa mendengarnya, “maaf ya, besok-besok kakak pelan-pelan deh,” katanya seraya mengelus pipi Byungchan yang sudah memerah.

“Udah sana aku mau bikin sarapan!” ucap Byungchan melemparkan bantal disebelahnya ke wajah Sejun.

“Salting ya kamu!” ledek Sejun yang langsung diberikan pukulan oleh Byungchan, “ngomong lagi aku mogok ngomong sama kakak!”

Sejun kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Pacarnya memang selalu lucu.

“Kak, hari ini kita gak kemana-mana, kan?” Tanya Byungchan saat mereka sedang bersantai didepan tv. Mereka sudah mandi, omong-omong.

Sejun mengangguk, “aku kepikiran perginya besok, atau mungkin lusa. Terserah kamu sih kamu bisanya kapan?”

“Ih, bukan masalah itu.” Sejun yang sedang menonton series langsung memberhentikan tontonannya, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada kalimat yang akan Byungchan ucapkan. “Kenapa?”

“Itu, katanya Kak Seungsik, dia mau nitipin anaknya disini.” Sejun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Byungchan. “Seminggu,” lanjut Byungchan.

“SUMPAH?” hanya itu reaksi yang bisa Sejun berikan.

Byungchan mengangguk, “aku baru dikabarin tadi pagi,” katanya memberikan bukti percakapannya dengan Seungsik tadi pagi di hp-nya.

“Anaknya tuh… Lana, kan?” Byungchan mengangguk, “emang anaknya ada yang lain?”

Sejun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, “jangan sampe anak itu ada dua, satu aja aku bisa gila.”

“Aduh…” Sejun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan dramatis, “mati aku,” katanya.

Byungchan menaikkan satu alisnya, “kenapa sih kak?”

“Dia tuh… iblis,” jawab Sejun.

“Heh, keponakan aku itu!” ujar Byungchan.

“Ya dia kalau sama kamu emang kayak malaikat, tapi kalau sama aku dia berubah jadi iblis,” Sejun mulai memasang wajah ketakutannya, masih tidak membayangkan anak Seungsik dan Seungwoo, kakak Byungchan, tinggal dengannya selama satu minggu.

Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya. Pacarnya terlihat aneh sekarang.

“Kak, Lana gak seburuk itu.” Sejun menghela nafas panjang, “oke, apa alasan Kak Seungsik sama Kak Seungwoo naro anak mereka disini?”

“Dititip, kak. Kalau di taruh kayak barang jadinya.”

“Ya intinya itu!!”

“Mereka mau honey moon lagi ke Bali katanya.”

Sejun menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kakak iparnya itu.

***

Disinilah Sejun sekarang, di apartment-nya berhadapan dengan kedua kakak iparnya dan anak kecil yang mereka bawa, anak Seungwoo dan Seungsik, keponakan Byungchan.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Sejun sejak kemarin, _ini bencana_.

Lana, keponakan Byungchan, tidak pernah menyukai Sejun. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tidak ada yang tahu mengapa. Pokoknya, Lana tidak suka dengan Sejun, itu yang dikatakan anak kecil itu. Ya, anak itu mengatakannya dengan mulutnya Sendiri.

Sejun menghela nafas, mencoba melihat ke berbagai arah tetapi satu, Lana. Dia tidak boleh bertatapan dengan anaknitu. Jika Ia bertatapan dengan anak itu, anak itu langsung memasang tatapannya yang terkesan ingin memakan Sejun. Walaupun sebenarnya aneh karna wajah pipi anak itu gembil jadi terkadang malah terlihat lucu. Tapi tetap saja, Sejun takut.

“Maaf ya ngerepotin kalian banget,” kata Seungsik seraya mengelus Lana yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam.

“Gak apa-apa kok kak, aku sama Kak Sejun juga belum ada rencana apa-apa untuk liburan kali ini,” jawab Byungchan.

Sejun mendecih dalam hati, belum ada rencana dari mana. Byungchan pun tahu kalau Sejun sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mereka berdua.

“Oke deh kalau gitu kakak tenang ninggalinnya. Makasih banyak ya Sejun, Byungchan.” Sejun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Seungsik, terpaksa.

“Oke, aman ya berarti,” kata Seungwoo. Byungchan mengangguk, “iya kak, santai aja.”

Seungwoo mengangguk, “oke _, have fun_ kalian.”

Setelahnya, Seungwoo dan Seungsik pergi karna pesawat mereka akan berangkat dua jam lagi.

 _Have fun, katanya. Semoga gue waras seminggu kedepan_ , batin Sejun.

Sejun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Byungchan sedang pergi ke supermarket dibawah, Lana meminta Byungchan untuk pergi dan Sejun memutuskan untuk tinggal. Sejun rasa ia tidak perlu ikut acara om dan ponakannya itu, yang ada ia hanya akan ribut dengan Lana.

Sejun tidak menyangka, musim panas yang sudah ia rancang untuk bersenang-senang dengan seindah mungkin harus hancur dengan adanya anak kecil disekitar mereka,

atau mungkin tidak.

***

Makam malam kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya Sejun dan Byungchan akan duduk berseberangan dan makan sembari mengobrol, membicarakan hal apapun kecuali satu, pekerjaan.

Kali ini, ada anak kecil yang masih menatap Sejun dengan tatapan tidak suka, Lana.

“Kak Byungchan, kenapa ada Om ini disini? Lana gak suka,” Tanya anak itu. Sejun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan anak itu, Om katanya? Apa wajah Sejun setua itu sampai ia dipanggil Om oleh anak umur lima tahun ini?

“Hush, Lana gak boleh gitu. Ini Pacar Kak Byungchan, dipanggilnya Kak Sejun, ya. Dan Kak Sejun tinggal disini sama Kak Byungchan, jadi Lana selama tinggal sama Kak Byungchan tinggal sama Kak Sejun juga,” Byungchan menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Lana menggeleng, “gak mau. Kak Byungchan kenapa kita gak tinggal di rumah Lana aja?”

Byungchan menaikkan satu alisnya, “gak mau kenapa, sayang?”

“Gak mau ada om ini. Jelek,” jawab Lana, telak.

Byungchan terdiam mendengar perkataan Lana, Sejun memberi tatapan seakan ia berkata, _tuhkan aku bilang juga apa._ Ke Byungchan.

Situasi sekarang, rumit.

***

Sejun menghela nafas melihat Lana sudah terbaring di kasur kamarnya. Anak itu sudah tertidur pulas, capek sekali sepertinya padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain pergi ke supermarket semenjak ia sampai disini.

“Gak muat deh kak kayaknya,” kata Byungchan melihat Lana yang tidur memakan tempat hampir setengah kasur untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sejun mengangguk. Ia paham kondisi. Jika seperti ini, ia akan tidur di sofa depan tv. Apartment mereka hanya memiliki satu kamar, jadi mau tidak mau Sejun tidur di sofa, lebih baik daripada lantai kamar.

“Yaudah, aku tidur di sofa, ya,” ucap Sejun seraya mengecup kening Byungchan. “Good night.”

Pagi ini Sejun merasa tubuhnya remuk. Terima kasih kepada Lana yang membuatnya berakhir tidur di sofa dan sekarang badannya serasa akan hancur.

“Hai Kak, selamat pagi,” ucap Byungchan yang wajahnya berada tepat diatas wajah Sejun.

Sejun kaget dengan pemandangan yang barusan dilihatnya. Byungchan memang cantik dengan senyumnya yang memukau dan pipinya yang bolong setiap ia tersenyum, tapi tetap saja Sejun kaget saat ia membuka mata, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Byungchan diatas wajahnya.

“Byungchan aku kaget banget,” katanya. Byungchan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sejun, “ayo bangun. Aku udah masak.” Sejun yang masih mengantuk hanya mengangguk dan bergegas mengikuti Byungchan kearah meja makan.

Di atas meja sudah roti bakar dan banyak selai, juga susu dan sereal. Sejun tersenyum, ia memang suka makan sereal saat sarapan.

“Ih! Om nya bau, belum mandi.” Suara anak kecil membuat Sejun kehilangan selera makan. Sejun menatap Lana yang pagi ini duduk diseberangnya, “kamu juga belum mandi,” jawab Sejun.

“Tapi aku gak bau kayak Om!” balas Lana.

“Kata siapa aku bau? Emangnya kamu udah cium?” Lana memberikan tatapan jijik saat mendengar perkataan Sejun, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sejun tersenyum, kali ini ia menang.

Byungchan yang melihat itu tersenyum, setidaknya Lana tidak melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Sejun, untuk sekarang.

“Lana habis ini mandi, ya. Mau jalan-jalan, kan?” tanya Byungchan.

Lana tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan, mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Siapa yang tidak senang dengan kata jalan-jalan?

“Kalian mau kemana?” Sejun bertanya dengan curiga, Byungchan belum mengatakan apapun tentang Ia yang akan pergi dengan Lana.

Byungchan tersenyum, “kemarin sebelum tidur aku liat buku _to_ _do_ _list_ kakak selama musim panas ini, dan aku mutusin buat ngikutin beberapa hal di buku itu. Tapi selama Lana sama kita, kita bakal jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk anak kecil. Gak apa-apa, kan?”

Sejun tertawa mendengarnya, matanya bersinar, “beneran?” tanyanya tidak percaya.

Byungchan mengangguk, “beneran.”

Sejun langsung menarik Byungchan kedalam pelukannya, “makasih sayangnya kakak.”

Byungchan mengangguk, “sama-sama. Sekarang mending mandi sebelum Lana marah karena kakak lama.”

***

**Day 1, Amusement Park**

Sebenarnya Amusement Park ada di list ke lima belas Sejun, tapi karena perubahan rencana yang sangat mendadak, Sejun dan Byungchan memutuskan untuk pergi ke amusement park di hari pertama mereka menjaga Lana, keponakan Byungchan.

Terakhir Sejun dan Byungchan kesini saat musim gugur tahun lalu, dan hari ini, sangat berbeda dengan hari terakhir mereka kesana. Jika tahun lalu tempat ini lumayan sepi, hari ini rasanya seperti semua orang seperti berkumpul disana.

“Rame banget ya kak.” Sejun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Byungchan.

Sebenarnya, sangat mudah dipahami mengapa tempai ini ramai. Musim panas anak-anak libur sekolah, kemana mereka akan bersenang-senang? Jawabannya sangat mudah bukan? Taman bermain seperti inilah yang membantu mereka melepaskan penat-penat di sekolah.

“Lana pegang tangan Kak Byungchan terus ya, pegang tangan Kak Sejun juga takutnya hilang,” ucap Byungchan. Lana menggeleng, “pegang tangan Kak Byungchan aja, gak mau om itu.”

Byungchan menatap Sejun yang dijawab Sejun dengan anggukan, tidak masalah.

Sejujurnya, Sejun sangat sedih dengan perlakuan Lana ke dirinya yang berbeda dengan bagaimana Lana memperlakukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah saat kedua kakak Byungchan mengadopsi anak itu.

“Kak, _are you okay_?” Tanya Byungchan saat melihat perubahan pada wajah Sejun. Sejun mengangguk, “gak apa-apa, aku cuma kepanasan.” Byungchan mengiyakan, memang hari ini panas sekali.

Tidak banyak wahana yang bisa mereka naiki karena mereka membawa anak kecil, terkadang jika Byungchan ingin menaiki suatu wahana, Sejun akan menemani Lana yang berakhir didiami anak itu selama mereka duduk berdua dibawah pohon.

“Lana, pengen sesuatu gak?” Sejun mencoba memulai percakapan dengan anak itu, yang dipanggil menoleh, “ngajak omong aku ya?”

Sejun menghela nafas, “iya. Lana mau sesuatu gak?”

“Nanti Om beliin?”

Sejun berdecak, sampai kapan anak ini akan memanggil dirinya Om. “Iya, Lana mau apa?”

Mata anak kecil itu bersinar, “mau eskrim! Kemarin Lana mau itu sama Kak Byungchan gak boleh, jadi Om harus beliin Lana ya!”

Sejun mengangguk, “Lana yang pilih eskrim nya sendiri, mau?”

Mendengar itu, Lana langsung loncat kegirangan. “Mau!! Yey Om baik banget deh walaupun tetep jelek!”

Sejun menghela nafas, mengangguk. Mendapatkan pujian seperti dirinya baik saja susah, apalagi dibilang tampan. Anggap saja ini sebuah peningkatan.

Sejun kembali dengan menggandeng tangan Lana, sehabis membeli eskrim anak itu lompat-lompat karna terlalu senang. Sejun yang takut anak itu hilang langsung menariknya dan menggenggan tangan kecil itu.

Byungchan menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat atau… ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak biasa kali ini.

“Aku tau kakak sama dia bisa akur,” ucap Byungchan saat Sejun sudah berdiri didepannya.

“Ini karena aku habis beliin eskrim,” jawab Sejun seraya menyisirkan rambutnya keatas. Keringat yang banyak membuat rambutnya turun dan menutupi matanya.

Byungchan menganga, “dia mau kakak beliin eskrim?” Sejun tertawa, mengangguk, “iya, ajaib kan.” Byungchan mengangguk. Lana tidak pernah mau dibelikan Sejun makanan, atau apapun. Sejak dua tahun lalu tepatnya sejak pertama kali Seungwoo dan Seungsik mengadopsi Lana, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur. Aneh bagaimana Lana tidak menyukai Sejun sedangkan anak kecil lain sangat suka dengannya. Dan hari ini, Lana mau dibelikan eskrim oleh Sejun. Benar-benar sebuah kemajuan.

“Om ayo dong jalan lagi, Lana ngantuk nih,” ucap Lana seraya menggoyangkan tangan Sejun yang ia genggam.

“Iya iya. Lana mau kemana sayang?” Byungchan yang melihat Lana mulai protes pun panik. Takut jika anak ini mulai bad mood dan akan merusak suasana.

“Gatau, ngantuk…” jawab Lana. Byungchan melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga sore. Mereka berada disini sejak jam sepuluh pagi, wajar saja Lana mulai mengantuk.

“Lana mau Om gendong?” tanya Sejun. Byungchan mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Sejun, sekarang Sejun menyebut dirinya dengan ‘Om’?? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Mendengar itu Lana mengangguk, “mau…” Lalu Sejun langsung mengangkat Lana ke gendongannya.

“Aku jadi mau jajan juga deh, kak,” ucap Byungchan saat melihat orang berlalu-lalang membawa makanan.

Sejun mengangguk, “ayo ke _food_ _court_ aja, kita tunggu sampe langit mulai gelap dan habis itu kita naik bianglala.”

Byungchan mengangguk, ia tahu jika untuk hal bersenang-senang seperti ini, Sejun sangat dapat diandalkan.

Sembari menunggu matahari terbenam, Byungchan dan Sejun memutuskan untuk berkeliling, sesekali berhenti saat Byungchan ingin menaiki sebuah wahana dan Sejun menggendong Lana sembari menunggu Byungchan. Anak itu sudah tertidur di gendongan Sejun selama kurang lebih dua jam, sepertinya hari ini sangat melelahkan sampai ia tertidur di gendongan orang yang ia tidak sukai.

“Berat gak kak? Mau gantian?” tanya Byungchan melihat Sejun yang sepertinya kesusahan menggendong Lana yang tertidur.

Sejun menggeleng, “enggak kok, gausah gantian gapapa.” Byungchan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan memakan eskrim nya sesekali memberi Sejun satu atau dua suap eskrim yang sedang ia makan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lana terbangun. Byungchan dan Sejun kaget dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba anak itu.

“Lana mau apa sayang?” tanya Byungchan yang melihat anak itu seperti mencari sesuatu.

“…num.” Sejun dan Byungchan bertatapan. Apa katanya tadi?”

“num…”

“Minum, Chan.” Byungchan mengangguk dan langsung membantu Lana minum dari botol air yang sudah Byungchan persiapkan sebelum berangkat.

Selesai minum, Lana kembali menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Sejun.

“Lana mau jalan sendiri?” tanya Byungchan. Anak itu menggeleng. Sejun dan Byungchan bertatapan, lagi. “Yaudah, gendong sampe pulang ya kak.” Sejun mengangguk, pasrah.

Rencana awal mereka adalah naik bianglala saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Alasannya, mereka ingin melihat matahari tenggelam, pasti menakjubkan.

Salahkan Lana dan keinginannya yang tidak mau pergi kemana-mana, matahari sudah terbenam sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan ia masih ingin di gendongan Sejun dan tidak mau jalan-jalan, walaupun masih digendong.

“Lana maunya ngapain, sayang?”

“Pulang.”

Sejun bertanya tanpa suara ke Byungchan, “gak apa-apa?” Byungchan mengangguk, “ayo pulang.” Tidak masalah, daripada mereka lama-lama disini tanpa melakukan apapun.

“Capek banget ya kak ternyata,” kata Byungchan saat mereka sudah berada di mobil.

Sejun terkekeh, mengangguk, “kamu masih bisa main tadi, aku kebagian jalan-jalan sama gendong anak kecil doang.”

Byungchan tertawa mendengarnya, “gak apa-apa sih kak, itung-itung latihan.”

“Emangnya kamu mau?”

“Apa?”

“Mau punya anak sama aku?”

Byungchan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sejun, ia tidak pernah bisa menjawabnya. Sejun mengangguk, ia tahu Byungchan tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu.

Setelah percakapan itu, hanya hening yang menemani sampai mereka pulang ke apartment.

“Kak Byungchan!!!” ujar Lana dari arah dapur. Byungchan yang sedang berada di kamar langsung lari untuk mengetahui kabar keponakan tersayangnya ini.

Byungchan menghela nafasnya dengan kasar saat ia sampai di dapur. Sejun dengan masakan yang hampir gosong, entah bagaimana ceritanya karna biasanya Sejun tidak payah dalam hal memasak dan Lana, yang sedang memegang susu kotak satu liter dan susu yang berceceran disekitarnya.

“Kalian ngapain…” hanya itu yang bisa Byungchan keluarkan dari mulutnya.

“Aku mau susu,” jawab Lana dengan nada memelas, takut dimarahi.

“Aku mau masak,” jawab Sejun, “tadinya sih mau masak…”

Byungchan memijit keningnya, “Kak, kakak mandi aja deh daritadi belom bersih-bersih, kan? Dapur biar aku yang urus.”

Sejun mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan dapur begitu saja. Byungchan tau ada yang aneh dengan Sejun, pasti karena percakapan di mobil tadi. Bukan hal baru jika mereka saling mendiamkan setelah percakapan itu karena Byungchan pun tau itu bukan masalah _sepele_.

**Day 2, City Park**

Sebenarnya taman kota tidak ada dalam to do list Sejun, semua ini disepakati dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam, dengan Lana yang mengeluh capek dan tidak ingin pergi jauh-jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota.

“Aku capek kak Byungchan!” keluh anak itu saat Byungchan bilang mereka akan pergi ke pantai.

“Kamu capek kenapa?” Sejun bertanya.

Lana menatap Sejun dengan sinis, “kemarin kan aku jalan-jalan!”

Sejun menatap Lana dengan tatapan tidak percaya, “kemarin kan udah tidur, Kak Sejun yang gendong.”

Lana membalas tatapan Sejun, “aku gak di gendong Om jelek!”

“Kamu di gendong kak Sejun.”

“Kak Byungchan liat nih Om jelek berisik!!” adu Lana pada Byungchan.

Byungchan menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan antara Sejun dan Lana. Ini baru jam delapan pagi dan mereka sudah berdebat tentang hal yang tidak penting, selalu begitu.

“Bener kok kemarin Lana di gendong Kak Sejun,” jawab Byungchan seraya mengelus kepala Lana.

Lana memcebikkan bibirnya, “Kak Byungchan kenapa belain Om jelek!!”

Byungchan tertawa, mengabaikan protes anak itu, “hari ini Lana mau pergi kemana, sayang?”

Pengubahan topik yang menarik, Lana langsung memasang wajah seakan-akan ia sedang berfikir keras, “kata Papa taman kota bagus, tapi Lana belum pernah kesana.”

“Klasik banget,” ucap Sejun.

Byungchan memelototi Sejun saat mendengar itu.

“Oke, Lana mandi habis itu kita ke taman kota, ya.” Lana mengangguk dengan semangat saat mendengar perkataan Byungchan. Saat anak itu sudah menghilang, Byungchan langsung memukul lengan Sejun, “kak, jangan sering iseng sama dia dong.”

Sejun menaikkan satu alisnya, “dia duluan yang iseng.”

“Jangan ditanggepin.”

Sejun mengangguk, “iya iya. Udah ah aku mau nonton lagi.”

Keadaan kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kemarin malam Lana memaksa untuk tidur bersama Byungchan dan tanpa Sejun, jadilah Sejun harus tidur di sofa. Sebelum tidur pun Sejun menonton tv, entah film apa Byungchan hanya mendengar suaranya dari dalam kamar.

Jika biasanya saat mereka membahas tentang anak dan juga pernikahan mereka akan berbaikan saat malam, dengan apapun itu, entah _deep_ _talk_ atau, apapun. Tapi kali ini tidak, setelah makan malam dan Lana yang memaksa tidur dengan Byungchan, mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai pagi ini. Dan saat mereka berbicara, hanya kata-kata seperti tadi yang keluar.

Sejun selalu menjadi Sejun, bertingkah seperti tidak apa-apa, bertingkah seperti semua baik-baik saja dengan dirinya. Tapi Byungchan tau, Sejun sedang apa-apa dan Sejun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dari perlakuan Sejun ke Lana kemarin, Byungchan tau Sejun menyayangi anak itu, dan Sejun serius dengan pertanyaannya saat di mobil, Sejun selalu serius. Masalah disini hanya satu, Byungchan dan ke tidak yakinannya dengan pernikahan. Byungchan yakin dan percaya dengan Sejun, ia hanya takut jika ia meningkatkan hubungannya dengan Sejun ke arah yang lebih tinggi, itu semua malah membuat hubungan mereka rusak.

Pemikiran Byungchan terlalu jauh, Seungsik sudah berkali-kali berkata seperti itu. Tapi Byungchan masih tetap dengan pemikirannya.

“Kamu pernah kepikiran gak, hidup kamu tanpa Sejun sehari aja?” Suatu hari Seungsik bertanya dengan Byungchan.

Byungchan menggeleng dengan kencang. Yang benar saja. Satu hari tanpa Sejun disampingnya? Jika ia benar-benar tidak ada? Menghilang? Yang ada hidup Byungchan akan hancur.

“Kamu belum tau hasilnya gimana kalau kamu gak mau coba,” itu kata Seungsik.

“Tapi aku takut kalau nanti banyak masalah gimana?” tanya Byungchan.

Seungsik tersenyum, “masalah pasti selalu ada, hubungan kalian sekarang aja udah sering ada masalah, kan. Dan kalian selalu berhasil mengatasi masalah kalian, apapun itu. Kuncinya percaya, komunikasi kalian juga harus lancar. Keluarin semua yang kamu rasain ke Sejun, dia pasti paham.” Byungchan mengangguk mengingat perkataan Seungsik hari itu, saat Byungchan mengajak Seungsik bertemu di café saat malamnya Sejun melamar Byungchan, itu sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Taman kota hari ini sangat ramai, banyak keluarga yang sedang berjalan-jalan atau sekedar piknik untuk menghilangkan penat dan bersenang-senang bersama keluarga. Suasana disana hangat, benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk kumpul bersama keluarga.

“Om Jun, ayo kita jajan eskrim lagi!” ujar Lana. Sejun bingung dengan anak satu ini, jika sedang didalam rumah, ia seakan-akan siap menerkam Sejun kapan saja. Tapi saat sedang berada di luar rumah, ia tetap terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, manis dan menggemaskan.

Byungchan duduk di bangku bawah pohon saat menunggu Sejun dan Lana pergi membeli eskrim, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Inikah waktu yang tepat untuk Byungchan membahas hubungan yang lebih dengan Sejun? Byungchan tahu Sejun selalu menunggu jawaban Byungchan karena Byungchan memang tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Sejun yang satu itu. Tapi Byungchan takut, bagaimana jika nanti jawabannya hanya akan menyakiti Sejun? Ia tidak mau. Sejun telah berkorban banyak untuknya dan Sejun lah kebahagiaannya, ia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaannya yang satu itu.

Kata-kata kakak iparnya kembali muncul di benak Byungchan, coba, komunikasi, dia pasti paham _. Sejun pasti paham,_ Byungchan yakin akan hal itu.

Sejun kembali seorang diri yang membuat Byungchan sedikit panik. Byungchan bingung, kok Sejun mukanya santai banget walaupun Lana gak ada sama dia?

“Kak, Lana kemana?” tanya Byungchan yang langsung diputar badannya oleh Sejun, arah jam sebelas dari Byungchan berdiri, Lana sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing besar, Samoyed. Anak itu terlihat bahagia sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing. Byungchan memang pernah mendengar dari Seungsik kalau Lana ingin memelihara seekor anjing, tapi Byungchan kira itu hanyalah angan-angan anak kecil sama seperti saat menginginkan sebuah mainan, tidak pernah terlintas di benak Byungchan Lana akan tertawa selepas itu bermain dengan seekor anjing.

“Kayaknya kita harus pelihara anjing buat dia deh kak,” ucap Byungchan tiba-tiba. “Ngapain? Kan kata kamu aku juga lucu kayak maltese, kenapa harus pelihara anjing?” jawab Sejun yang membuat Byungchan sebal. “ _She hates you, by the way_ ,” kata Byungchan. Sejun menggeleng, “ _I don’t think so_ , dia mau aku gendong tadi.”

Benar-benar sebuah peningkatan.

“Ada sesuatu yang ngebebanin pikiran kamu, ya?” tanya Sejun tiba-tiba. Byungchan menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Sejun, terkadang ia takut pacarnya adalah cenayang.

Seperti membaca pikiran Byungchan, Sejun melanjutkan perkataannya, “aku kenal kamu bukan baru sehari atau dua hari, bukan juga setahun atau dua tahun. Lebih dari itu, bisa dibilang aku kenal kamu hampir luar dan dalam.” Byungchan mengangguk, perkataan Sejun benar, hubungan mereka sudah lama dan berarti, lebih dari apapun di hidup Byungchan. Sejun adalah teman kecilnya, omong-omong. Jarak umur mereka satu tahun, dulu mereka tetangga dan Sejun sering bermain dengan Seungwoo. Lama tidak bertemu karena keluarga Byungchan pindah rumah, mereka bertemu lagi di SMA dan menjalin hubungan di tahun kedua Byungchan kuliah. Harusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, bukan? Sudah banyak cobaan di hubungan mereka berdua dan mereka selalu bisa mengatasinya. Ya, memang harusnya begitu.

“Ada yang mau aku omongin,” ucap Byungchan. Sejun mengangguk, “ngomong aja, tentang apa emangnya?”

“Pertanyaan kakak lima bulan lalu.” Sejun tersedak mendengarnya, “sumpah aku kira kamu udah lupa.”

Byungchan mendecak, “yakali aku lupa kak.”

Sejun mengangkat bahunya, “ya kan gaada yang tau. Oke serius kamu mau ngomong apa?”

“Ya… itu.”

“Itu apa yang jelas dong?”

“Ya itu.”

“Itu apa sih? Ini aku lagi ditolak?”

Byungchan mengangguk, “EH ENGGAK!” ujarnya cepat. “Bukan maksud aku nolak kakak, aku cuma takut.”

Sejun menaikkan satu alisnya, “takut karena…?”

“Takut sama pernikahan. Aku… gak yakin. Bukan gak yakin sama kakak, aku gak yakin sama hubungannya,” ucap Byungchan.

“Dengan kamu gak yakin sama hubungan itu, kamu secara langsung gak yakin sama… _aku_?” Byungchan terdiam, ia tahu pasti Sejun akan tersakiti.

“ _I need more time_ , kak,” ucap Byungchan. Sejun mengangguk, “ _I understand. Take your time_ ,” ucapnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Lana.

Byungchan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, setelahnya semua ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

Sejun benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan Lana selama di taman kota, mengabaikan Byungchan yang masih berperang dengan batin dan juga pikirannya. Ini semua tidak mudah, setelah percakapan singkat tadi Byungchan juga paham jika Sejun membutuhkan waktunya. Byungchan tau Sejun sangat menginginkan keluarga, dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Byungchan hanya takut jika nanti Sejun malah menghilang dari hidupnya.

 _Bukankah dengan kau yang seperti ini juga bisa membuatnya hilang dari hidupmu?_ Pikir Byungchan.

 _Dia tidak akan sejahat itu, dia pasti akan tetap denganmu, Byungchan,_ kata hatinya.

Sejun… akan tetap dengannya, kan? Dia tidak akan menghilang begitu saja setelah ini, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Byungchan begitu saja, kan?

***

Hari-hari setelahnya benar-benar terasa hampa bagi Byungchan. Ia jarang berbicara dengan Sejun, jika malam tiba Sejun akan langsung tidur di sofa setelah makan malam dan bangun pagi hari bahkan saat Byungchan belum bangun. Sejun kembali pada pukul sepuluh pagi dan setelah itu mereka berbicara sebentar, sekedar percakapan singkat seperti, “sudah sarapan?” yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sejun atau Sejun menjawab nama tempat dimana dia sarapan pagi itu.

 _Empat_ _hari_ _yang_ _menyiksa_ , batin Byungchan. _To_ _do_ _list_ yang sudah dirancang Byungchan sudah tercoret beberapa. Terkadang Byungchan mengajak Lana jalan-jalan berdua, dan hari berikutnya tugas Sejun untuk mengajak anak itu jalan-jalan kemanapun yang anak itu mau.

Berita bagus, Lana telah berdamai dengan Sejun. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan dan bicarakan, Byungchan tidak tahu dan Lana tidak mau menjawab jika ditanya. Sejun? Bahkan untuk sekedar memulai percakapan saja Byungchan terlalu takut.

“Kak Byungchan!!” teriak Lana yang baru pulang entah dari mana dengan Sejun.

Lana mendatangi Byungchan yang sedang berada di sofa dengan popcorn ditangannya, Lana menggunakan animal hat, tebakan Byungchan, Sejun membawanya ke kebun binatang.

“Tadi aku ke kebun binatang!” ujar anak itu. Tuh kan benar tebakan Byungchan.

“Kenapa sih tiap aku pergi sama Kak Sejun, Kak Byungchan gak pernah ikut?” tanya anak itu tiba-tiba yang membuat Byungchan terdiam.

“Eh, iya… tadi ada yang bilang Kak Sejun _single_ parent, itu apa, Kak?” tanya anak itu lagi. Byungchan melotot mendengarnya, “kata siapa?”

“Kata ibu-ibu di kebun binatang tadi,” jawab Lana polos. “Itu apa ih Kak Byungchan… emangnya Kak Sejun kayak papa aku ya? Berarti papa aku tiga dong sekarang?” Lana masih memberikan Byungchan pertanyaan.

“Lana ini bonekanya ketinggalan.” Byungchan menoleh ke belakangnya dan dilihatnya Sejun sedang memegang boneka gajah dan jerapah.

“PAPA SEJUN!!” teriak Lana yang membuat Byungchan juga Sejun kaget.

Wajah Sejun berubah menjadi takut, Lana benar-benar aneh menurutnya karena tadinya anak ini benar-benar membenci Sejun, dan kemarin memanggilnya dengan Kak, dan sekarang anak ini memanggil Sejun dengan sebutan… Papa? Pasti dia terpentok sesuatu saat tidur, Sejun akan mengawasi Lana tidur malam ini.

Byungchan sama kagetnya dengan Sejun. Bagaimana bisa keponakannya dengan lantang memanggil Sejun dengan sebutan papa? Pasti keponakannya ini sedang bercanda.

“Kak Byungchan mau jadi papa aku juga, gak?” tanya Lana dengan nada memelas.

Byungchan menggeleng. Lana yang melihat itu langsung mencebikkan bibirnya, “Kak Byungchan jelek deh, aku males,” katanya.

“Eh kok gitu? Jangan dong sayang…” Byungchan mengelus rambut Lana.

“Besok aku terakhir disini, kan?” Byungchan dan Sejun mengangguk. “Aku mau ke pantai,” pinta anak itu.

“Oke. Besok sama Kak Sejun, ya,” jawab Byungchan.

Lana menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, “gak mau! Aku maunya bertiga!”

Byungchan dan Sejun bertatapan, Sejun yang mengangguk pertama kali, “oke besok kita ke pantai, sekarang waktunya princess mandi.”

Oke… jika tadi Lana memanggil Sejun dengan sebutan papa, sekarang Sejun memanggil Lana dengan sebutan princess… ini aneh bagi Byungchan.

Selesai mandi, mereka makan bersama. Suasana makan malam kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya Byungchan akan mendengar perdebatan antara Lana dan Sejun, hari ini keduanya sangat akur. Tidak heran mengapa ada yang mengira Lana adalah anak Sejun, karena keduanya memang terlihat seperti itu.

Byungchan menelan ludahnya, pemandangan _asing_ didepannya ini… sangat tidak biasa baginya.

Dan bagaimana aura Sejun berubah, terlihat dewasa dan… benar-benar cocok menjadi seorang ayah. Perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan ingin meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sejun lima bulan lalu. Hanya saja selalu dikalahkan dengan ketakutan dan ketidakyakinan Byungchan.

Saat makan malam tadi, Lana berkata ingin tidur bersama Byungchan dan Sejun. Entah apa yang merasuki anak itu hari ini Byungchan sendiri tidak yakin dan malah bingung dengan perubahan anak ini.

Dan berkat Lana, disinilah Byungchan sekarang. Dikamarnya dengan Sejun dengan Lana ditengah-tengah mereka. Semua ini akan menyenangkan kalau saja hubungannya dengan Sejun baik-baik saja. Sedangkan hubungan mereka sekarang… Byungchan sendiri tidak yakin hubungan mereka sekarang bisa dibilang baik.

“Kamu penasaran gak kenapa Lana bisa akur sama aku?” pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Sejun secara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Byungchan.

Byungchan menoleh ke arah Sejun, “kenapa, kak?”

“Soalnya aku keren,” jawab Sejun sambil terkekeh. “Bercanda. Selama aku sama dia jalan-jalan berdua, aku selalu agak ngobrol dia, kayak _bonding_ gitu deh dan ternyata anaknya nyambung banget sama aku makanya sekarang dia jadi nempel banget sama aku,” jawab Sejun. Byungchan mengangguk, Byungchan bisa melihat ada binar di mata Sejun saat bercerita. _Sejun bahagia._

“Tadi ada yang ngira aku papanya Lana,” ucap Sejun sembari tertawa, “keren banget ya aku ternyata, berarti udah cocok,” lanjutnya.

Byungchan terdiam, Ia tahu Sejun hanya bercerita, tidak ada maksud apa-apa, ia tahu. Hanya saja setiap Sejun membahas hal seperti itu rasanya sedikit mengganggu…

“Maafin aku ya,” kata Sejun.

“Kenapa harus minta maaf?” tanya Byungchan.

“Aku ngomongin hal itu, kamu… gak suka, kan?”

Byungchan terdiam, “bukannya aku gak suka, cuma…”

“Iya aku paham.”

Hening.

“Aku tidur duluan ya, kamu jangan tidur malem-malem besok kita mau ke pantai.” Setelah itu Byungchan tenggelam dalam keheningan. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk Byungchan berfikir.

**Day 7, Beach**

Memang tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi saat liburan musim panas seperti ini adalah Pantai. Melihat betapa bahagia Lana dan aktifnya dia berlarian di pasir membuat Byungchan senang. Setidaknya keponakannya itu menikmati waktunya bersama Sejun dan Byungchan selama orang tua nya tidak ada.

“Papa ayo main!!” Ya. Lana masih memanggil Sejun dengan sebutan Papa. Byungchan berkali-kali bilang panggil Sejun dengan sebutan ‘kakak’ tapi Lana bilang, “Kata Papa Sejun gak apa-apa aku panggil papa!” Jadilah Byungchan mengalah dengan keponakannya.

“Iya Princess, sebentar,” jawab Sejun. Dan dengan Sejun memanggil Lana dengan sebutan ‘princess’ semakin membuat Lana bak di langit ke tujuh. Anak itu semakin senang membantah perkataan Byungchan.

“Kak Byungchan gak mau ikut?” tanya Lana. Byungchan menggeleng. Ia tidak ada niat untuk bermain air hari ini jadi Byungchan hanya akan menonton saja dari pinggir.

Lana mengangguk kemudian naik ke gendongan Sejun. Anak itu suka sekali di gendong dan Sejun dengan senang hati menggendong anak itu, memanjakan Lana seperti anaknya sendiri.

Dari awal Byungchan tau kalau Sejun sebenarnya menyayangi keponakannya yang satu itu walaupun hubungan mereka kurang baik, tapi dengan perdebatan-perdebatan itulah cara Sejun berkomunikasi dengan Lana.

Byungchan tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Seungsik kemarin malam. Syukurlah kakak iparnya itu belum tidur saat Byungchan hubungi kemarin. Kemarin malam, Byungchan menceritakan semua. Lalu Seungsik menjelaskan tentang pernikahan, tentang bagaimana Seungsik dengan Seungwoo dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan Byungchan hadapi jika ia memilih untuk menikah dengan Sejun.

 _Kebahagiaan akan selalu diikuti dengan kesedihan, begitu pula sebaliknya._ Itu yang Byungchan dapat dari percakapannya dengan Seungsik kemarin. Perkataan Seungsik sepenuhnya benar. Bahkan Byungchan sendiri sudah merasakan banyak senang dan juga sedih bersama Sejun. Dan mengingat mereka berdua yang selalu bersama kapanpun membuat Byungchan berfikir mungkin Seungsik benar. Ralat, bukan mungkin. Seungsik benar.

“Jadi, aku terima ya kak,” ini kata Byungchan kemarin malam.

Seungsik tertawa ditelefon, “terserah kamu, yang bakal ngejalanin kan kamu sama dia, bukan kakak. Kalau kamu yakin, terima. Kalau enggak, jangan. Nanti kalian berdua bisa sakit. Kamu yakin, gak?”

Byungchan mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Seungsik tidak bisa melihatnya, “yakin.”

“Yaudah, mau nunggu apa lagi? Nunggu dia jadi milik orang lain?”

“Ih kak Seungsik mah!!” Dan setelah percakapan yang berat itu, telefon ditutup.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus kearahnya, fikirannya melayang ke skenario-skenario yang akan dilakukannya untuk menjawab lamaran Sejun, atau… apakah Byungchan harus melamar ulang Sejun? Ide bagus, bukan. Byungchan akan memberi jawaban ke Sejun hari ini, bersamaan dengan matahari yang terbenam, Byungchan akan menerima lamaran Sejun lima bulan lalu.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Byungchan. Sedaritadi yang dilakukannya hanya melihat jam, melihat menit demi menit, jam demi jam berganti. Sejun dan Lana sudah banyak makan bahkan sudah main air di pinggir pantai, sedangkan yang Byungchan lakukan hanya satu, menunggu waktu matahari terbenam.

“Kak Byungchan!!” teriak Lana dari kejauhan, anak itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Byungchan masih di gendongan Sejun, Byungchan yang melihat itu tertawa kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Lana.

Omong-omong tentang Sejun hari ini, Sejun terlihat… berbeda. Tubuh Sejun… tidak usah dibahas. Byungchan tau sebagus apa bentuh tubuh pacarnya itu membuat banyak mata akan meliriknya. Dan hari ini, Sejun tidak menggunakan atasan, hanya boxer selutut, Byungchan melihatnya sedikit _marah_ , itukan miliknya. Sejun sedaritadi bermain dengan Lana, mengikuti anak itu berlari-lari, sesekali menggendong dan memegang tangan anak itu selama bermain air, benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi figur seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang sedang menjaga putrinya. Dan masih dengan penampilannya, Sejun bagaikan Poseidon yang sedang naik ke daratan untuk melihat para manusia dan menjadi salah satunya.

Saat makan siang tadi juga Byungchan banyak mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang, bahkan ada yang berkata secara langsung jika mereka pasangan yang lucu, keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Byungchan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, nyatanya mereka _bukan_.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tuhan sangat baik mengirimkan salah satu mahakaryanya untuk Byungchan, dan orang ini selalu menemani Byungchan, sedari dulu. Mereka benar-benar childhood friend to lover yang selalu diidamkan banyak orang.

Dan Byungchan masih ingin menyia-nyiakan Sejun kemarin? Bercanda sekali dirinya.

Byungchan tersenyum saat melihat langit sudah hampir gelap, waktu yang dia tunggu hampir tiba.

“Kak Sejun!!” panggil Byungchan. Ia menyusul Lana dan Sejun yang sedang duduk-duduk di pasir, seperti sedang bertukar cerita.

“Kata Papa Woo aku anak baik!” Byungchan bisa mendengar Lana berkata seperti itu.

Sejun tertawa, “Papa Woo bohong.” Lana menatap Sejun dengan tatapan kesal, tidak terima disebut bukan anak baik.

“Kalian lagi ngapain?” tanya Byungchan

“Kak Byungchan! Papa Sejun jahat katanya aku gak baik!” Lana mengadu.

“Dia nginjek kaki kakak tadi, sengaja itu!” balas Sejun.

Ternyata kelakuan mereka masih sama.

“Kan aku gak tau ada kaki Papa Sejun!!”

“Kamu belum minta maaf, inget gak kemarin dibilangin apa supaya jadi anak baik?” Sejun melembutkan suaranya, mengelus kepala Lana.

Lana menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Sejun, “kalau salah minta maaf,” jawab anak itu.

“Nah, berarti?”

“Maafin Lana ya Papa,” kata Lana.

Sejun tertawa kemudian membawa Lana kedalam pelukannya, “Princess anak cantik, anak baik...” Lana tersenyum mendengarnya. Byungchan yang melihat itu tersenyum, tidak percaya hari ini dia melihat sisi lain seorang Lim Sejun. Sebelumnya, Byungchan tidak pernah melihat sisi Sejun yang ini, dan hari ini membuatnya semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

“Kak, ada yang mau aku omongin,” ucapnya sembari menyenggol lengan Sejun, meminta perhatian sebentar.

Sejun mengangguk, “boleh, disini aja.”

“Berdiri dong,” ujar Byungchan, “agak majuan yuk, aku mau liat sunset dari deket,” ajaknya.

Sejun mengangguk, “oke.”

Lana masih digendongan Sejun, omong-omong. Anak itu tidak mau dilepas, katanya nanti saja dilepasnya saat sudah di mobil. Jadilah Byungchan membiarkan anak itu sekarang.

“Kamu mau omongin apa?” tanya Sejun.

Byungchan terdiam, “itu… pertanyaan kakak lima bulan lalu.”

Sejun menaikkan satu alisnya, “oh… kenapa? Aku udah bilang kan gak apa-apa kalau kamu jawab nantian.”

“Bukan gitu.”

“Terus kenapa?”

“Itu, aku—”

Kring… kring…

Hp Sejun berbunyi. “Eh, sebentar ya aku angkat dulu,” kata Sejun. Byungchan mengangguk.

“Halo Kak Seungwoo?” Sejun memberi tanda ke Byungchan, telfon dari Seungwoo.

“Oh, udah sampe sini? Aku kira kakak pulang besok.” Byungchan menaikkan satu alisnya, kakaknya pulang hari ini? Seungsik tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin.

“Oh iya kak, istirahat dulu aja. Lana nya mau dianterin?”

“Oh, gausah. Oke _see_ _you_ kak.”

Byungchan menatap Sejun dengan penuh Tanya. Ia butuh penjelasan sekarang.

“Kak Seungwoo sama Kak Seungsik udah sampe sini dan lagi ke rumah mereka dulu, mereka bakal jemput Lana hari ini sekalian mau makan malem bareng kita, jadi mau gamau kita pulang sekarang.” Byungchan menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Sejun. Rencananya gagal.

Selama diperjalanan, Byungchan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa lagi, mengapa disaat ia sudah yakin, malah ada halangannya? Apa tidak seharusnya ia menerima Sejun? Atau… Sejun lebih pantas bersama yang lain?

Byungchan merasakan hangat diatas telapak tangannya. Tangan Sejun. Byungchan tersenyum menatap Sejun, merasa tenang atas apa yang baru saja Sejun lakukan. Hal kecil yang sangat berharga bagi Byungchan.

“Selesai makan malem, apapun itu yang mau kamu omongin, kita omongin, ya. Berdua,” kata Sejun. Byungchan tertawa mendengarnya, “iya, berdua.”

Tepat setelah Sejun dan Byungchan sampai di apartment, Seungwoo dan Seungsik datang. Seungwoo terkejut melihat anaknya yang sedang digendong Sejun dan anaknya terlihat dekat dengan om yang paling tidak disukainya itu. Tadi di mobil Byungchan memberitahu Lana orang tuanya akan menjemputnya malam ini yang berarti itu pertemuan terakhir mereka hari itu. Dan sejak turun dari mobil, Lana minta digendong dengan Sejun. Awalnya Byungchan yang ingin menggendongnya, tapi anak itu bersikeras untuk digendong Sejun saja. Sejun mengalah, toh sebenarnya dia tidak bias menolak.

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang, makan malam bersama di meja makan apartment Sejun dan Byungchan. Seungwoo dan Seungsik berbagi cerita tentang liburan mereka dan bertanya mengenai anak mereka yang benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut akan perubahan anak mereka.

“Kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat, Sejun,” kata Seungwoo.

Sejun tertawa mendengarnya, “terima kasih, kak.”

“Terima kasih juga sudah mau merawat anak kami,” kata Seungsik.

“Gak masalah, dengan senang hati kak.”

Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lana, “anak cantik siap pulang?”

Lana mencebikkan bibirnya, “aku mau sama Papa Sejun dulu boleh gak…”

Seungwoo menatap Sejun dengan pandangan bertanya, anaknya kenapa?

Sejun yang melihat itu tertawa, “princess anak baik, kan? Nurut sama Papa Seungwoo ya sayang…” ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut Lana.

“Nanti Lana boleh main kesini lagi gak?” Sejun mengangguk, “boleh, setiap hari juga boleh kalau Papa Sejun dirumah.” Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat saat mendengar jawaban Sejun, yang penting dia boleh main.

“Yaudah aku pulang sekarang tapi besok aku kesini lagi ya,” ujar Lana dengan semangat. Sejun yang melihat itu mengangguk, anak kecil memang mudah dibujuk.

“Tenang aja besok dia diajak jalan-jalan kok, urusin masalah sama Byungchan dulu aja,” bisik Seungwoo kepada Sejun.

Sejun menaikkan satu alisnya, “Kak Seungwoo tau?”

Seungwoo tertawa kecil, “Seungsik cerita. Jagain Byungchan bener-bener, ya. Adik satu-satunya tuh.” Sejun mengangguk, “siap kak.”

Setelah Seungwoo, Seungsik dan Lana pulang, Byungchan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka diikuti Sejun setelahnya.

“Kamu mau ngomongin apa tadi?”

Byungchan menahan pergerakan Sejun saat Sejun ingin mendekat, “nanti aja deh kak, aku pusing banget mau tidur rasanya.” Sejun bingung dengan perubahan Byungchan, tadi dia bilang mereka akan bicara berdua, lalu… apa lagi sekarang?

Nyatanya, Byungchan tidak bisa tidur. Ia sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya selama hampir dua jam, tetapi tidak bisa. Dibayangannya hanya ada Sejun yang bermain-main dengan Lana, bisikan-bisikan orang saat mereka dipantai dan kata-kata Seungwoo saat di meja makan tadi. Sejun akan menjadi ayah yang hebat. Sesungguhnya, Sejun adalah orang yang hebat. Dalam menjadi pasangan Byungchan pun, dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat.

Pertanyaan Byungchan sekarang satu, apakah dirinya pantas bersanding dengan Sejun? Apakah benar Sejun diciptakan untuknya? Byungchan menghela nafas dengan berat. Terkadang ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

“Aku tau kamu belum tidur.” Byungchan kaget saat mendengar suara Sejun disebelahnya.

“ _Tell me, tell me everything you want… I’ll always listen to you.”_

Byungchan menghela nafasnya dengan berat, “ _do I really deserve you_?”

Hening.

“Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu?”

“Kakak baik banget sama aku… aku malah sering nyakitin kakak tanpa aku sadar, aku jahat banget gak sih.”

Sejun menggeleng, “kamu gak kayak begitu.”

Sejun memeluk Byungchan dari belakang, “kamu alesan kakak bangun di pagi hari, alasan kakak kerja mati-matian supaya kakak bisa Menuhin keinginan kamu, ngebahagiain kamu. Kakak gak mau hal lain tapi kamu.”

Byungchan terdiam di pelukan Sejun, air matanya menetes. Dia terlalu sering _overthinking_ padahal semua yang ia takuti tidak pernah nyata. Itu hanya ilusi dari pikirannya.

“Besok kita ke pinggir kota, yuk. Banyak desa-desa yang bisa didatengin buat jernihin pikiran, kan.”

Byungchan mengangguk _, they deserve a rest_.

***

Seperti perkataan Sejun, hari ini mereka pergi ke pedesaan di pinggir kota. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal dalam pikiran Byungchan, tapi seperti perkataan Sejun, mereka akan menjernihkan pikiran. Seminggu kemarin adalah waktu yang berat untuk mereka, apalagi semenjak sibuk bekerja mereka jarang melakukan _deep_ _talk_ , hanya terkadang disaat pembahasan tentang pernikahan muncul, tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

“Enak kan suasananya,” kata Sejun saat mereka keluar dari mobil. Byungchan mengangguk, udaranya sejuk meskipun sedang musim panas karena banyak pohon tinggi disekitarnya. Sejun bilang mereka akan melihat air terjun hari ini, Byungchan hanya mengiyakan karena ia sendiri tidak paham dengan jalanan yang mereka lewati tadi.

“Kakak nemu tempat kayak gini dimana?”

“Iseng nyari-nyari tempat buat _refreshing_ waktu itu, dan tempat ini salah satu tempat yang ada di _to_ _do_ _list_ aku.” Byungchan mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sejun, ia bahkan lupa dengan _to_ _do_ _list_ yang dibuat Sejun. Memang pacarnya yang satu itu selalu niat dalam melakukan apapun.

“Kamu inget gaksih dulu Kak Seungwoo janjiin kita ke gunung tapi sampe sekarang dia gapernah ajak kita ke gunung manapun?” Byungchan menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sejun, ia ingat betul hal itu. Saat itu Umur Byungchan masih sepuluh tahun dan Seungwoo, kakaknya yang berbeda tiga tahun berjanji kepada Byungchan yang berumur sepuluh tahun dan Sejun yang berumur sebelas tahun akan mengajak mereka naik gunung saat sudah besar. Nyatanya semua itu hanya janji Seungwoo saja.

“Inget. Kita tagih janjinya yuk besok.” Sejun mengangguk, “ayo, kayaknya seru juga kalau jalan-jalan berlima, gak harus ke gunung sih kasian Lana.” Byungchan mengangguk, jalan-jalan keluarga.

Mereka sudah sampai di air terjun tujuan mereka, tempatnya sangat sejuk benar-benar cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Keduanya duduk diatas bebatuan, belum ada niat untuk main air sedikitpun, keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan yang ada, memberikan waktu istirahat untuk pikiran mereka, dan juga tubuh mereka.

“Kak, makasih banyak ya,” ucap Byungchan.

Sejun menoleh ke arah Byungchan, “Makasih buat?”

Byungchan tersenyum, “semuanya.”

Sejun tertawa, “buat kamu apa coba yang enggak.”

“Cheesy banget.”

“Ih, aku serius.”

“Iya iya. Kita turun, yuk. Aku pengen main air,” ajak Byungchan.

Sejun mengangguk, “di pinggir aja jangan terlalu ketengah, takut kamu kenapa-napa.”

Byungchan berjalan ke air lebih dulu, sesekali mencipratkan air ke arah Sejun yang membuat Sejun sedikit kesal karena dari awal ia tidak mau main basah-basahan.

“Kak, ayo sini jangan diem aja dong!” seru Byungchan yang melihat Sejun masih duduk diatas bebatuan.

“Nanti,” jawab Sejun sekenanya.

Byungchan mencipratkan air ke wajah Sejun, “sekarang atau aku siram kakak pake ember,” ancam Byungchan walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan sebuah ember sekarang.

Sejun menghela nafas dengan berat, “iya aku kesana,” mengalah.

Byungchan tersenyum bangga, ancamannya berhasil ternyata. Byungchan berjalan mendekati Sejun kemudian menarik pacarnya kedalam air.

“Byungchan!” Sejun panik, seluruh tubuhnya basah sekarang. Byungchan tertawa, kemudian berenang ketengah, menghindari Sejun. Air terjun ini sepi, omong-omong. Waktu Sejun bilang tempat yang sepi, Byungchan tidak menyangka yang dimaksud Sejun adalah tidak ada pengunjung, hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang dan tadi Sejun telah bertanya tentang air terjun ini kepada orang-orang di desa, dan tidak akan ada hal mistis disini, jadi mereka bebas melakukan _apa_ _saja_.

“Kak, sini!!” teriak Byungchan.

Sejun menatap Byungchan dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, Byungchan memang terkadang seperti anak kecil, jika sedang di alam bebas seperti ini jiwa petualangnya sering muncul dengan sendirinya membuat Sejun terkadang kewalahan mengawasi Byungchan. Byungchan tertawa melihat tatapan kesal Sejun, rasanya seperti kebahagiaannya sendiri mengusili pacarnya dan membuatnya kesal. Tawa Byungchan seperti bayi bagi Sejun, bayi besar setinggi 185 senti.

“Kakak!” seru Byungchan saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sedaritadi Byungchan sedang bermain air dengan membelakangi Sejun. Sejun berenang terlalu lama baginya jadi ia mencari hal lain yang lebih menarik daripada melihat Sejun yang berenang dengan lama bagai siput yang sedang berjalan.

“Diem, anak bandel harus dihukum,” kata Sejun.

“Aku gak bandel, _tuh_ ,” jawab Byungchan masih membelakangi Sejun.

Sejun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Byungchan, “sini liat ke kakak,” pintanya.

Byungchan membalikkan tubuhnya, sekarang mereka berhadapan. Sejun tersenyum menatap wajah Byungchan yang sedang tersenyum, senyum yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, selalu menjadi penenang disaat ia sedang gelisah, obat dikala Sejun merasa lelah dengan semua.

“Gak pernah sehari pun, kakak gak sayang sama kamu,” kata Sejun tiba-tiba, Byungchan yang mendengar itu tersipu, sekarang pipinya memerah bagai tomat.

Sejun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Byungchan, menempatkan bibirnya di belahan bibir Byungchan, mengecupnya perlahan. Byungchan menutup matanya perlahan, membalas ciuman Sejun. Ciuman yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, dan rasanya selalu sama, _manis_.

Sejun melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa oksigen disekitarnya menipis, mereka berdua tertawa, “kayaknya gak disini, deh,” kata Sejun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Byungchan, “iya, nanti aja dirumah.” Setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 dimana mereka harus beristirahat dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan air terjun, Byungchan sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan yang memang sudah mereka bawa sedari rumah, berjaga-jaga jika tidak ada tempat makan disekitar mereka. Dan benar saja, rasanya hanya ada mereka berdua di kehidupan air terjun itu.

“Kalo lagi kayak gini, agak enak ya serasa dunia isinya cuma aku sama kamu doang,” kata Sejun tiba-tiba. Byungchan tertawa mendengarnya, “kalau gak ada orang lain di dunia ini, gak bakal ada pewarna lain selain kakak dihidup kita dong.”

Sejun menertawakan perkataannya sendiri, “iyasih,” katanya. “Tapi kalau kayak gitu bagus, sih. Aku gak perlu takut kamu diambil orang lain,” Sejun tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Byungchan menoleh saat mendengar perkataan Sejun. Selama ini, Sejun tidak pernah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya, menurut Byungchan, hidup Sejun lah yang paling lurus karena tidak pernah merasa ketakutan, _atau… mungkin selama ini Sejun menutupinya?_

“Kan aku emang punya kakak?”

“Iya ya… aku ngomongin apa sih. Gak masuk akal, ya?”

Byungchan terdiam, sesungguhnya ia paham, sangat paham. Byungchan sendiri terkadang takut jika Sejun akan pergi, akan menghilang. Dan ternyata, Sejun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tunggu apa lagi?

“Kak, nikah yuk,” ucap Byungchan begitu saja.

Sejun yang sedang meminum jus jeruk yang Byungchan sediakan tersedak, “kamu ngomong apa barusan?”

“…nikah.”

Sejun menatap Byungchan dengan tidak percaya, “kamu habis kepentok, ya?”

Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya, pacarnya ngomong apaan, sih?

“Kamu kemarin tidurnya salah posisi? Atau tadi kamu kena batu… atau apa gitu,” Sejun masih berbicara dengan asal.

“Kak, apa sih kan aku tidur sama kakak kemarin dan gak kenapa-kenapa. Tadi juga kakak bareng aku terus dan aku gak kenapa-kenapa, kan?”

Sejun terdiam, benar juga.

“Byungchan, aku gak pernah bercanda loh setiap ngomongin pernikahan.”

Byungchan menghela nafas kesal, “emangnya aku keliatan bercanda?”

“Enggak, sih,” jawab Sejun dengan ragu, “eh, beneran kan kamu gak bercanda?”

“Enggak kak, kenapa gak percaya banget, sih. Tanya Kak Seungsik deh kalau gak percaya.”

Sejun tertawa, Byungchan yang melihat itu jadi takut ada yang salah dengan pacarnya.

“Ini beneran? Kamu mau nikah sama aku?” Byungchan mengangguk.

Sejun masih tertawa dan langsung memeluk Byungchan dengan erat, “aku seneng banget akhirnya kamu terima, aku kira kamu gak mau dan aku bakal ditinggal nikah sama orang lain.”

Byungchan memukul lengan Sejun, “ _ngawur_.”

“Aku udah mikir kayaknya aku harus siapin diri buat hidup mandiri, tau gak. Kali aja aku beneran ditinggal aku udah siap gitu nantinya.” Byungchan melebarkan matanya, “kak ngomongnya kenapa ngaco banget?!”

“Ya maaf, kan aku juga bisa _overthinking_.” Byungchan tertawa, ternyata keputusannya tidak salah.

“Ya kali aku mau sama orang lain, udah gila kali aku nya.”

“Hati orang kan gak ada yang tau, Byungchan.”

Byungchan tidak membalas perkataan Sejun, masih membiarkan Sejun memeluknya dengan erat. Byungchan tidak pernah tidak suka dengan pelukan Sejun, pelukannya selalu hangat, membuat Byungchan merasa berada di _rumah_.

“Terima kasih, Byungchan,” kata Sejun kemudian mencium kening Byungchan.

Byungchan mengangguk didalam pelukan Sejun. Memang sangat tidak romantis, kalau dipikir-pikir. Tanpa bunga, tanpa cincin, bahkan sekarang mereka dalam keadaan baju yang basah sehabis berenang di air terjun. Tapi menurut mereka, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup selama mereka memiliki satu sama lain.


End file.
